


And It Came To Pass On a Christmas Evening

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Developing Relationship, Get Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Chosen, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Wesley have been talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Came To Pass On a Christmas Evening

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** And It Came To Pass On a Christmas Evening  
>  **Author:** [](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/)**lostgirlslair**  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/AtS  
>  **Pairing:** Giles/Wesley/Xander  
>  **Rating:** NC-17 / FRAO  
>  **Summary:** Um . . . PWP. Very.  
>  **Spoilers:** Er, I can't think of any, but it is set post 'Chosen.'
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All things BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and other people who aren't me.
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd, but I have a beta lined up, and I'll replace the fic with the beta'd version later. I wanted to post in the meantime, though. Written for the Drunken!Giles-athon ([masterlist here](http://lostgirlslair.livejournal.com/425320.html)), and for [](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**soft_princess**](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/) whose requests are at the end of the story! I hope you like it, sweetie!

Giles stumbled into the house after Wesley and Xander.  They'd been out having a drink, but one drink had turned into several and Giles' feet didn't seem to be cooperating with the rest of his body.  Xander and Wesley were in no better condition.  Wesley was struggling to take off his coat and hang it up neatly, and Xander was singing far too loudly for the time of night.  Even on Christmas night.  Perhaps, especially on Christmas night.

"Five golden rings!"  That was the only line that Xander consistently got right.  Unless the song really did include 'three French maids, two ninja turtles, and a pigeon in a pair of trees.'  Maybe it did, Giles couldn't quite remember.

He tried to shush Xander, but given that he couldn't stop laughing, he didn't think it was going to work very well.  "We need some coffee.  I'll go . . . make it."  Giles stumbled off toward Xander's kitchen, totally ignoring Wesley's call for hot toddies instead.  He was reasonably sure more alcohol was the last thing they needed.

Of course, as Giles peered at the coffeemaker, he was willing to consider that he might be wrong about that.  Especially when the damn thing started blinking at him and Giles couldn't think what to do to get it to stop and make the damn coffee.

"All right," he said, throwing his hands up and turning back to the living room.  He blinked when he found himself in the study.  "Coffee is off.  Maybe we could just--" The words stopped abruptly when he did find his way into the living room.

Wesley had Xander pressed against the wall, kissing him hard and very thoroughly.  Giles stopped in the doorway, staring.  He'd been aware that Xander and Wesley were . . . dating probably wasn't the right word.  Regardless, they'd been keeping it to themselves, and he'd certainly never seen them like this before.

Part of his brain--the part that was still sober and responsible, and therefore easily overruled--was telling him to go back to the kitchen.  The rest of him stood transfixed.  The two of them were beautiful together and Giles swallowed hard as he watched Wesley's fingers twist in Xander's hair, as he saw Xander's hand curl around the back of Wesley's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  Their eyes were closed, their bodies pressed tight together, and the sounds they made were probably addictive.  All the more reason he should have gone back into the kitchen and made a clatter before coming out again.

Instead, he swallowed around the lump in his throat, finding himself taking a step forward, and then another.  Xander's eyes opened, pinning Giles to the spot.  He tried to look contrite, or embarrassed at the very least.  He wasn't sure his face was cooperating, though.  A heartbeat that felt like an eternity passed, but Xander didn't stop kissing Wesley.  He didn't even pause.

Giles didn't know what to make of it, but he also couldn't seem to convince himself that the situation called for embarrassment and a quick retreat to the kitchen.  He couldn't pull his eyes away, especially not when Xander broke the kiss, leaning in toward Wesley, kissing and nipping at the other man's neck.  Xander whispered something in Wesley's ear and Giles braced himself, expecting Wesley to pull away from his lover, to become flustered and embarrassed and, worst of all, to stop.  Instead, Wesley tossed his head back, laughing in a way Giles had never heard from the man before.  The sound was warm and inviting, and before Giles could think better of it, he'd taken another step forward.

Wesley turned, then, pulling away from Xander, though Xander didn't seem to mind.  Odd, since Giles would have been annoyed, in Xander's position.  Giles wasn't more than five feet away, now, though he didn't remember actually crossing much of that distance.  He couldn't take his eyes away from the curve of Xander's neck, or the tilt of Wesley's lips, or--

"Care to join us?"  The question was calm, quiet, and without mocking.  Wesley's gaze was steady on him, though it did flick down for a heartbeat, after which Wesley licked his lips.  After an invitation like that, Giles didn't think he could have declined even if he'd actually wanted to.  Wesley and Xander stood there, watching him, waiting, though Xander's hand still played with the short hairs at the back of Wesley's neck and Wesley's left hand still rested lightly on Xander's chest.

It took Giles' drink befuddled brain a moment to really understand what was being asked.  Even then, he was sure he hadn't heard correctly.  "I'm sorry," he said, taking another step closer, "could you repeat that?"

Wesley smiled, but instead of speaking he glanced at Xander.  The two of them shared one of those looks that spoke volumes.  Giles vaguely wished he spoke whatever it was written in, of course, he also wished his cock wasn't hardening just watching the way Xander and Wesley casually touched one another.  Then they were both looking at him again and Giles wished his brain was sober enough to come up with words.

Wesley didn't repeat himself.  Instead, he and Xander, disappointingly, stopped touching.  Wesley turned toward Giles.  It wasn't until Wesley was right up in front of him that Giles realized what was happening.  Wesley leaned toward him and Giles met him, their lips sliding lightly along one another.  Then Wesley's tongue licked across his lips and Wesley's hands moved to the small of Giles' back.  Giles gasped, leaning in to nip at Wesley's jaw.  Wesley tilted his head back and Giles worked his way down and across Wesley's throat, licking over the long, thin scar he found there.  Wesley hadn't ever given him the details of how he'd come by it, but Giles had always thought it was the perfect spot to lick.  Not that he'd ever gotten to indulge the thought, before.  Still, he'd been right, judging by the way Wesley moaned and squirmed against him.

Another set of hands touched Giles, wrapping around him from behind.  Giles groaned against Wesley's skin as Xander scraped his teeth along an earlobe.  "He asked if you wanted to join us," Xander said in Giles' ear, his voice warm and husky and . . . smelling of Scotch.

Giles' brain clicked on for just long enough to flash a few warning lights.  Giles groaned again, this time because he knew he was going to have to stop.  At least, for as long as it took to get a straight answer out of one of them.  Giles pulled away from Wesley and shrugged to get Xander to let go of him.  Both of them looked a little stunned, but they didn't hold on.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Giles began, trying to tell himself to be clearheaded about this.  Of course, given that the words 'wrong way' had at first come out 'wong ray,' he wasn't sure how well he was succeeding.  "But I have to know this is just a flirtation.  Er, _isn't_ just a drunken flirtation.  I mean, that--"

"He thinks we only invited him because we're drunk," Xander said.  He was staring at Giles, though Giles was pretty sure he was talking to Wesley.

"Well, we are drunk," Wesley said, moving to stand next to Xander.  "One never knows."  They were both staring at Giles, now, and Giles had the strangest feeling that he was in the presence of predators.  Not that he minded, given that it was Xander and Wesley who were playing the part.

"Right.  True."  Xander nodded and then grinned, darting a look at Wesley.  "I think we should tell him."

Giles felt one eyebrow shoot up.  He stood a few feet away, his head turning from Xander to Wesley as they spoke.  He actually felt a little dizzy.  When Xander came toward him, Giles didn't push away.  He let Xander kiss him.  It was far too soft to be satisfying, just the brush of Xander's lips against his own.  Then Xander was nibbling his way down Giles' neck, speaking, though Giles found he had to puzzle out some of the words, at first.  Spoken against his skin, they were soft around the edges.

"Wes and I've been talking about this," he said.  "We thought it would be a good Christmas present, er," Xander pulled back enough to look Giles in the face.  "If that's all you wanted it to be."  Xander seemed disturbingly sober, until Giles realized that the words were still slurred around the edges, even though Xander wasn't licking at his neck anymore.

"I'm a little confused," Giles said, even as he slid his hand up to cup the back of Xander's neck, staring at Xander's lips and licking his own.

"Can't we explain later," Wesley asked.  He stood to the side, one hand reaching out to land at the small of Giles' back, and the other at Xander's.  "Just trust that we both wanted this before any of us touched a drop."

Giles gave in.  He trusted both Xander and Wesley, even with all three of them firmly under the table.  That thought led Giles to others, and he groaned as Wesley kissed him and Xander began unbuttoning Giles' shirt.  Wesley's mouth was hard against his own, the kiss moving quickly in that same direction.  Wesley's hand slid up, his fingers twining in Giles' hair.  Giles kissed him back just as hard, reveling in the feel of the lips and tongue and the taste of Scotch on Wesley's mouth.  Xander had gotten Giles' shirt undone and slipped his hands inside, rubbing them over the hair on Giles' chest and belly.

Giles groaned against Wesley's mouth, moving his own hands: one to Wesley's shoulder and one to Xander's hip.  The two men pressed again him, pushing Giles back toward the wall.  It was only a matter of a few feet, but Giles hit with a fair amount of force.  Not enough to hurt, just enough to stun him for a moment.

In that moment, Xander pushed off Giles' shirt and Wesley knelt down in front of Giles.  Giles eyes followed him, a low moan pushing past his lips just at the sight.  Xander pressed against Giles' side, leaning in to whisper in his ear as Wesley undid Giles' zipper.

"God, look at him like that," Xander said.  Giles was about to reply, but Xander's teeth scraped down his earlobe, this time catching for an instant on Giles' earring, tugging on it gently.  Wesley's lips brushed the head of his cock and Giles gasped at both sensations, forcing his hips to keep still.  Wesley's tongue darted along the underside of his cock, barely a brush, at first, and then a long, meandering lick.

"Did I warn you he was a tease?" Xander asked, the laughter evident in his voice.  Giles groaned, one hand traveling down to grip Wesley's shoulder.  He leaned more of his weight on the wall behind him, fairly certain that his wobbly legs wouldn't be holding him up for long without the help.  Though rapidly sobering, Giles still couldn't seem to make words form in his head, although that probably had more to do with Wesley's mouth around him.  Xander's voice in his ear wasn't helping, either.

"When we talked about this, Wesley said he wanted to taste you.  Feel you sliding between his lips, on his tongue."

Giles moaned again.  Had he had the brain power to think about it, he might have wondered where Xander had learned to talk that way, but in his current state the answer seemed obvious.  Anya.  It had to have been Anya.  Wesley's gave his cock another long lick and then he leaned in, nuzzling at Giles' balls.  Giles drew in a breath, his fingers tightening on Wesley's shoulder.  Xander's hands moved over both of them, rubbing over Giles' neck, or stroking Wesley's hair.  Then Xander reached down and ran a finger along Gile's cock and Wesley followed it with his lips.  Giles moaned, words finally pushing to the front of his mind.  "If he doesn't--Oh, God--" Giles gasped, having to again fight to keep from jerking his hips.  "Wes, this is going to be over far too quickly if we keep going this way," Giles said, fairly sure he'd gotten all the words right, although he may have said something more along the lines of " _Good God_ , Wesley."  One way or the other, Wesley seemed to get the message.

He pulled back, his teeth just barely scraping Giles' length.  Giles groaned, finding his finger tangled in Wesley's hair.  He watched as Xander pulled Wesley to his feet, kissing him hard.  Wesley made little whimpering sounds that had Giles' cock twitching.  Giles reached down, stroking himself leisurely--and not nearly tight enough to end the fun--as he watched the two of them together.  Wesley tugged Xander's shirt up and over his head.  Giles laughed as Xander got stuck in it and Wesley had to try to untangle him.  Finally, Wesley tugged and the shirt came free, leaving Xander naked from the waist up.  Giles no longer felt the urge to laugh.  Xander reached for Wesley's shirt buttons as Giles moved up behind him, pressing his chest against Xander's naked back.

Xander groaned, turning his head to kiss Giles, even as he continued with Wesley's buttons.  In the end, more of them went shooting across the room than actually got unbuttoned, but no one particularly cared.

Giles slid his hands around Xander's waist, brushing against Wesley's stomach as he did.  Wesley sucked in a breath, but that could just as easily have been from whatever Xander was whispering in his ear.  Giles undid the button of Xander's jeans, sliding his hand down over Xander's material covered cock, cupping his hand around it and squeezing.  Xander groaned, his forehead falling to rest on Wesley's shoulder.  Wesley nibbled at Xander's ear, his hands on Xander's hips and his fingers brushing up against Giles' arms.

Giles slipped his hand inside Xander's jeans, leaning in close to Xander's ear.  "And what did you want?  When you and Wesley talked about my joining you?"  He felt Xander shudder and, though whether it was because of the words or the hand he'd wrapped tight around Xander's cock Giles didn’t know.

Xander didn't reply at first, his hips moving in counter-rhythm with Giles' hand, thrusting forward to grind briefly against Wesley as he did.

"Tell me," Giles said, his gaze locked with Wesley's.  Xander groaned again, pushing his arse back hard against Giles' cock.  Giles got the point, he thought, but he didn't plan on letting Xander get off that easily.  In any sense of the phrase.  "Say it," he said, noting the shiver that ran through Wesley at the words.

"Fuck me," Xander whispered.  "I wanted you to fuck me."  Giles groaned this time, pressing his lip to Xander's neck.  "There's a good lad," he said, and this time both Xander and Wesley shivered.

"We should, uh, perhaps move this to a more comfortable environment," Wesley said, nodding down the hall that led to the bedrooms.  None of them needed coaxing, although Giles let go of Xander's cock only because there was absolutely no other way to do it.

Xander reached the bedroom first, and he sat down on the bed to take off his jeans.  Giles knelt to help him.  He ran his fingers up along Xander's thighs before wrapping them under the waistband of the jeans.  Wesley climbed up behind Xander on the bed, and Xander leaned back against him in order to arch his hips.  Giles pulled off jeans and pants in one go before running his hands back up Xander's thighs, feeling the skin and crisp hair beneath his touch.

Xander hissed, laying back against Wesley's chest with Giles still kneeling between his legs.  Giles nuzzled against Xander's thigh, and then nipped at the sensitive skin before licking his way along Xander's cock.  He stopped to kiss the head and then moved on, crawling onto the bed over Xander, nipping at the skin below Xander's naval and then at a nipple as he made his way up, until he and Xander were face to face.

Xander gasped up at him and Giles grinned, tilting his head back so that he and Wesley could kiss, hot and insistent, Xander making small whimpering noises as he watched them.  When the kiss had ended and they both needed air, Giles pulled back enough to meet Wesley's eyes as he asked, "you do have lube, don't you?"

Wesley nodded, licking his lips and then glancing down to Xander.  "Oh, yes.  We have lube."  He moved to get it and Giles leaned in, brushing his lips over Xander's, but pulling back when Xander tried to deepen the kiss.

Giles leaned down to whisper in Xander's ear.  "Have you done this before?"

"A few times," Xander breathed, arching up enough to press his hips to Giles'.

"Good," Giles said, nipping at Xander's ear.  "Then I don't have to go slow."

Xander swallowed hard and Giles' watched his Adam's apple bob.  "You won't hurt me," Xander sounded breathless and they hadn't even begun yet.

Giles started to reply, but Wesley returned and a thought struck Giles.  "Do you want to prepare him?" he asked, smiling at the way Wesley nodded.

"Oh, yes," Wes breathed at the same time Xander moaned.  Giles leaned down again, this time kissing Xander.

"Elbows and knees," Giles said, once he'd managed to pull away from Xander.  Xander nodded and then turned over,  The weight on the bed shifted as Wesley slid off.  Giles stayed at Xander's side, running a hand down Xander's belly to stroke lazily at his cock.  Wesley knelt at the foot of the bed, but he met Giles' gaze as he pushed one finger into to Xander's tight opening.  Xander thrashed a little, his head dropping to his forearms.  He moaned softly, his hips rolling down, pushing his cock harder into Giles' hand.  Giles leaned down, pressing his lips to Xander's ear.

"There's a good lad," he said, tightening his grip on Xander's cock, watching as Xander made more of those lovely small sounds.  Wesley gave Giles a nod when Xander was ready, moving for Giles to take his place.  Wesley moved onto the bed, kissing Xander and then moving to kneel across from Giles.  Xander groaned again, lifting his head to nuzzle against Wesley's trouser-clad cock.  Wesley looked over Xander's back and he and Giles locked eyes.  Giles licked his lips, watching as Wesley undid the button of his trousers and pulled his cock free.  Xander groaned, thrusting his hips back and pulling Giles away from the lovely picture at the other end of the bed.

Giles didn't need to ask if Xander was ready.  Xander kept pushing back against him.  He didn't go slowly, thrusting home in one quick movement that left both Xander and he gasping.  Giles could see Wesley, pushing into Xander's mouth, his head bowed over Xander's back.  He groaned and pushed his hips forward, setting up a rhythm between the three of them.  Giles pressed forward, sucking in a breath at the hot, tight feel of Xander around his cock.  He groaned again as Wesley pressed forward, pushing Xander back against Giles once more.

Giles leaned forward, changing his angle before he withdrew and thrust in again, driving them all to a harder, faster rhythm.

"Bloody hell, but you feel good," Giles groaned, leaning in nip at Xander's shoulder.  Wesley met him afterwards, leaning forward as well so that they could kiss.  Wesley's mouth was hard on his, the way he'd seen it on Xander just a little while ago.  One of Wesley's hands left Xander's shoulder in order to grab Giles' neck, pulling him closer.  The rhythm between the three of them changed.  Xander drove them both, pushing back against Giles and then taking Wesley's cock deeply between his lips.

The orgasm that had threatened earlier was building again: making Giles' cock pulse with every deep thrust of his hips, or Wesley's tongue.  Xander's skin was slick with sweat beneath Giles' fingers as Giles slipped them around and gripped Xander's cock, stroking in time with his own thrusts.

The three of them moved in concert, rocking forward and back.  The air smelled thick with sweat and sex, the sounds of moans and whimpers and muffled groans building, growing louder and louder in Giles' ears.  His heart was pounding and his breath came only in harsh gasps, each one snatched in just a heartbeat before it was released again.  One of Giles' hands dug into Xander's hip, the other stroking Xander's cock in a tight grip.  Wesley thrust his hips forward, his head thrown back as the first waves of orgasm struck.  Xander moaned, tightening around Giles's cock as he own climax approached.

Giles thrust harder and harder, his body tight with the feel of it.  His blood rushed in his ears, almost drowning out the lovely sounds Wesley made as he came, his body bowing until he was bent nearly double over Xander's back, his back a tight, arch.  Giles leaned in, resting his head on Wesley's shoulder as he own orgasm hit, rushing through him like a thunderstorm.  Giles shouted, coming hard.  Xander arched beneath him, his cock twitching in Giles' hand as he, too, was overcome.

The three of them fell into a sweaty tangle of arms and legs.  Xander laid between Wesley and himself, facing Wesley as Wesley faced Giles.  "Dear lord," Giles managed, sliding an arm across Xander to brush his fingers along Wesley's side.  "How long have you two been . . . talking about this?"

Wesley chuckled, leaning past Xander to give Giles a quick kiss.  "Months."

"Hmmm," Giles said, looking first to Wesley and then to Xander.  "What took you so long?"

Xander turned his head, kissing first the corner of Wesley's mouth and then Giles'.  He was smirking when he finally spoke.  "We had a lot to talk about," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Three things you want: Wesley/Xander, kissage, threesome  
>  Three things you don't want: A rating under FRM (R), jealousy, drunken sex (in the sense of them only having sex because they're drunk, not that they can't be drunk while having sex)


End file.
